


No Snow

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, BurnWard - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Unfortunately, it's Christmas Eve night and there is no snow.
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570246
Kudos: 18





	No Snow

There was no snow, not even a single flake. Which meant no snowmen or snowball fights and most importantly they wouldn’t have a white Christmas tomorrow. Theoretically it could still snow overnight but it was unlikely, it wasn’t cold enough for snow even as the darkness outside grew and hadn’t been for about a week now. It was a real bummer.

“What are you looking at?” Medic asked.

Pyro hadn’t heard him come up behind him. His first instinct was to snap around and ascertain it was really Medic and not the Enemy Spy pretending to be him. He didn’t though; they were in a rented cottage in the middle of the woods a whole state and a half away from all that. He grunted in reply instead, not even lifting his head from his hands as he continued to stare out at the darkening woods and the lack of pretty snow.

There was a pause before Medic left. He quickly returned though with another chair from the kitchen. He pushed it right up next to Pyro’s and sat down next to him, also facing the window. “You don’t sound very happy. What’s wrong?”

Pyro grunted again.

Medic sighed. “Use your words please. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.” He couldn’t help even if he did but there was no use not telling him anyway.

“There’s no snow.”

“Oh uh… yeah. It’s rather unfortunate.”

“It snowed last year.” It had snowed a _lot_ Christmas Eve night, enough that he’d run outside that morning to make snowmen. And then Medic had joined him when he’d woken up. It had been amazing; the best Christmas morning Pyro had ever had. “Why won’t it snow this year?” It was the dead of winter, it was _supposed_ to snow in winter.

“The weather is being difficult, I guess. But it’s not the end of the world.” Medic put a hand on Pyro’s shoulder. “There’s still a chance it could snow later. There’s still plenty of time before we have to go back to work in the new year.”

“I doubt it will. And even if it does, it won’t be on Christmas.”

“Hmm… well…” Medic stood up. “It sucks, I know but we can still have a good Christmas even without snow, right? So come on, let’s stop moping by the window and enjoy our Christmas Eve.”

Pyro let Medic pull him to his feet and away from the window. He pulled him into the middle of the living by the Christmas tree. Pyro watched in silence as Medic plugged it in, making it light up with a rainbow of colours. Next Medic fiddled with the radio until he got it running steady on a station playing Christmas music.

“Now let’s make that gingerbread house, shall we?” Medic said he turned back to Pyro.

Right! Pyro had forgotten they were going to do that. He nodded, already feeling a bit better from the lights and the music and most of all Medic trying so hard to cheer him up. Medic turned up the radio so they’d still clearly hear it when they moved to the kitchen.

The recipe they were following was one Medic said was passed down in his family – it was the closet he’d ever gotten to talking about his family – so Pyro was doubly excited to try it. As they worked, Medic sung along with some of the Christmas songs, often messing up the lyrics. At first he was clearly doing solely to try to make Pyro happy but he seemed to quickly start enjoying it for the sake of it as well. Pyro was a bit reluctant but he eventually joined in as well, at first to please Medic but then just because it was fun and he was having a good time especially since Medic was doing it with him. Neither of them were great singers but they were the only two people around so who cared?

Once the mixing of stuff was done and it was time to start putting everything in the oven to bake, Medic turned down the radio so he could, at Pyro’s request, teach him some German Christmas songs, both entirely new ones and some German versions of songs Pyro already knew. Medic had already taught Pyro enough German that he could understand some of the lyrics without translation, making the exercise that much more fun.

“There,” Medic said as they finished putting the final piece of the gingerbread house in place, liberal amounts of royal icing gluing it all together. “It is _awfully_ late so we should probably wait to decorate it in the morning. Unless you want to stay up another few hours?”

“Morning,” Pyro said with a yawn. It was almost midnight and thus he was rather tired, the good kind of tired though; warm and sleepy.

“Morning it is then.”

They exited the kitchen again and Medic turned off the radio. They’d leave the Christmas lights on though, it was Christmas Eve after all. In their room, they changed into their pajamas. Before they got into bed though…

“Thank you,” Pyro said as he hugged Medic tight. “You’re the best.”

Medic hugged him back, just as tight. “I’m glad I could help. And I’m glad you’re feeling better. Love you.”

“I love you too more than anything.”

“Even more than fire?” Medic asked in a teasing tone as they let go.

“Of _course_!” Fire was great and for a long time it had been Pyro’s greatest love but… it couldn’t love him back or hold him or want to comfort him and make him happy the way Medic did. It had no feelings other than hunger. So as much as Pyro loved it with all its pretty colours and rainbow destruction, it couldn’t even come close to competing with how much he loved Medic.


End file.
